Gilliganagain
by Panhead13
Summary: After working really hard all day, Gilligan wonders what it would be like if there were more than one of him to make working a bit easier. A dream may change his mind, however...


**Here's an attempt at a funny story for ya. XD Second published Gilliganfic. I'm afraid there's a lot of dialogue and general dream weirdness in this one. I was mainly attempting to focus on what was going on in this one rather than "inhead" narration originally, but this newly typed version should put some of that in here. Some. It's still mainly dialogue.**

**This little story is just for fun, so enjoy. ^^**

**Now then, here we go...**

**"Gilliganagain" by Panhead13**

**.~GI~.**

Gilligan had just gotten done running all about the island, doing whatever he was ordered to do. He had collected a ton of firewood, checked and reset the lobster traps several times, collected food, done some laundry, and whatever else he had done all day. Most of his day had become a confused, muddled up blur. Maybe that was because he was so tired.

Stumbling into his and the Skipper's hut at a very late hour, Gilligan groaned. "Boy, am I pooped," he said tiredly. He tried to jump up into his hammock, but he didn't have the strength. "So... tired..." he slurred, sinking to the floor. He shut his eyes and let gravity hold him down, succumbing to the temptations of unconsciousness.

At that moment, the Skipper walked into the hut to find Gilligan in a fetal position on the floor, snoring away. He crept up to his little buddy and poked him in the side with his foot. "Gilligan," he said.

Gilligan stirred and muttered something about his mother and five more minutes. The Skipper exhaled through his nose. "Gilligan!" he said, louder this time. At that, Gilligan's eyes popped wide open and he scrambled to his feet.

"Y-yes, Skipper?" the sleep-deprived first mate asked. The Skipper could tell that the younger man was really fighting to keep his eyes open so wide.

"You fell asleep on the floor," said the Skipper.

"I was tired, Skipper," Gilligan said, his eyelids beginning to droop again. "Please don't make me work anymore."

"I wasn't going to ask you to do more work, Gilligan," the larger man said. "I was just going to tell you to get in your hammock before going to sleep."

"Right now, that _is_ work," Gilligan slurred, beginning to fall asleep again. His knees began to buckle. The Skipper caught him just in time. With a sigh, the sailor lifted his little buddy up in his arms and set him up in his hammock. A dimpled smile appeared on Gilligan's face as he snuggled into the hammock.

The Skipper lowered himself into his own hammock, then folded his hands across his chest. "You know, Gilligan," he began, "If there were two of you then you wouldn't have to do all the work. The two of you could split it." With this he gave a wry chuckle. "Like the world needs any more than _one_ of you."

Gilligan looked thoughtful in his last moments of wakefulness. _Yeah,_ he thought. _Imagine if there were two of me. Or three of me. Or four of me. Or...or..._ His thoughts drifted away as the bliss of sleep pulled him under.

**.~GI~.**

Gilligan woke up, blinking the sleepy haze out of his eyes. He vaguely wondered why the sun was way higher than it should have been, and why the Skipper hadn't shaken him awake yet and told him to get firewood and do whatever-not. He was grateful for the extra sleep, though. Maybe the Skipper had decided to let him sleep in just this once. But if that was the case, then why did he still hear snoring? And if he had slept so late, why didn't he smell any breakfast?

He grunted and rolled over in his hammock, only to fall out of it and onto the bottom hammock with a yelp. Gilligan scrambled out of the hammock and frantically backed off, profusely apologizing. Then he realized that the Skipper wasn't actually in his hammock. Instead, someone way too small and thin to be the Skipper stirred.

Gilligan's eyes grew wide as a hand lifted the now too-large hat from the stranger's face. Both he and Gilligan yelled upon seeing each other. "Do I really look like that?" asked Gilligan, staring back at his own stunned face.

The other Gilligan in the Skipper's clothes pointed at Gilligan. "The question is, do _I_ look like _that?_" he asked.

Gilligan ran out of the hut, holding onto his hat. "Professor! Professor! The Skipper's turned into me!" he shouted, running for the Professor's hut. He burst inside to see... _himself._ This time the other Gilligan was dressed like the Professor. Gilligan's eyes grew as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped open like a trout's. He very quickly ran away, only to ram straight into Skipper-Gilligan, who had been holding up his pants. The two Gilligans fell into a heap on the ground.

"What's going on? Ooooooooh, I'm scared," said Professor-Gilligan, staring down at the other two versions of himself.

"Help!" cried another Gilligan from the direction of the girls' hut.

All three Gilligans clapped their hands over their mouths in unison. "Gee, even the girls have turned into me!" exclaimed Gilligan. Professor-Gilligan hurried toward the call for help. The other two Gilligans followed him to find a Gilligan in Ginger's clothes, trying to pry the high-heeled shoes off his feet- to no avail.

"Talk about being in someone else's shoes, huh?" Gilligan joked, elbowing Skipper-Gilligan. That Gilligan only looked back at him with a confused expression. Gilligan folded his arms. "Not even _I_ think I'm funny," he said with a pout.

Ginger-Gilligan managed to yank off his left shoe. It went sailing across the hut, and Professor-Gilligan narrowly ducked to avoid it. Ginger-Gilligan flinched. "Sorry, Gilligan," he said.

"That's OK, Gilligan," said Professor-Gilligan with a slightly shy smile. "No hard feelings."

Mary Ann-Gilligan ran into the hut, ramming his way through the three Gilligans gathered around the door. "Help! Help! I'm dressed like a girl!" he cried.

"I's not the first time," Ginger-Gilligan told him, still trying to wrest the other shoe from his foot. "We need some boy clothes."

"And some smaller clothes," Skipper-Gilligan added. This version of Gilligan was currently attempting to keep his pants up and his shirt over his shoulders at the same time... neither of which he was succeeding at.

"I sure am glad I'm not the Skipper," Gilligan said cheerfully, grinning.

Suddenly, another two Gilligans ran into the hut, wearing the Howells' clothing. Mr. Howell-Gilligan was even carrying Teddy. "I woke up in the Howells' hut and figured out everyone was me!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Oooo, this is bad," said Mrs. Howell-Gilligan.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" declared Mary Ann-Gilligan.

"How?" asked a confused Mrs. Howell-Gilligan.

Professor-Gilligan shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it was a figure of speech or something."

Mary Ann-Gilligan smiled. "Oh yeah. That's the term I was thinking of," he said.

"Well, maybe being all me isn't all bad," Gilligan suggested. "We all understand each other now."

"Eveyone _is_ us," said Skipper-Gilligan.

"But it gets old talking to myself," said Mr. Howell-Gilligan, folding his arms.

Suddenly, Ginger-Gilligan's other shoe catapulted through the air, narrowly missing the original Gilligan and Skipper-Gilligan. "Sorry," Ginger-Gilligan muttered again." Feet finally free, he wiggled his toes.

"I don't think we can survive having everyone as me," Mary Ann-Gilligan declared. "We don't know how to cook... or bake pie."

Gilligan looked thoughtful. "Gee, I never considered _that_," he said.

"And we'll never get rescued 'cause we'll keep messing each other's plans up," said Professor-Gilligan, looking down at his feet. "That or we'd never think of anything."

"We have to change back, then!" Mr. Howell-Gilligan exclaimed.

"And quickly," added Skipper-Gilligan.

The monologue conversation carried on. All seven Gilligans knew they had to change back into the people they had been before, but how would they do it? And how did everyone Gilliganize in the first place? Without the Professor they would never know.

Gilligan drooped, staring down at his shoddy white sneakers. "I hate being the only person on this island," he said to himself- this made sense because he really _was_ the only person around. "I'm already feeling lonely. There's no Skipper, no girls, no Professor, and no Howells. It's just me. And worst of all, we're never gonna taste another one of Mary Ann's pies ever again!"

"You're right," said Professor-Gilligan. He chuckled a little. "Well, I guess _I'm_ right."

"We get our best thinks and ideas when we're alone though," said Ginger-Gilligan. It was very true; Gilligan seemed to be a lot smarter when he could just sit and think. It allowed his mind to process things better than they usually did, and his mind didn't seem to process things very well around others. Their words tended to confuse him. "We're getting a good think now."

"I have an idea!" Mary Ann-Gilligan declared.

All Gilligans turned their eyes on him. "What is it? Do you know how to change us all back?" asked Skipper-Gilligan.

"No," answered Mary Ann-Gilligan. "But what if this is all just a-"

**.~GI~.**

Gilligan awoke. "-Dream!" he exclaimed. He blinked, his eyes still imprinted with the final image of his dream.

It was still dark out and would be for a few more hours at least. The young man slid out of his hammock rather ungracefully and looked at the person in the bottom hammock to make sure he was still the Skipper. He poked the large figure over and over again. "Skipper? Skipper, is that you?"

The Skipper groaned. "Of course it's me, Gilligan," he grunted, opening one eye and glaring at his first mate. "Who else could it be? George Washington?"

Gilligan grinned happily. "Boy, it sure is good to see you're actually you, Skipper," he declared.

"Yes, now go back to sleep," the Skipper ordered, shutting his eye and pulling his hat over his face.

"Yes sir," Gilligan whispered, before hopping back into his hammock. _I sure am glad I'm the only one of me there is,_ he thought, shutting his eyes. He fell back asleep with a smile.

**.~GI~.**

**Probably not my best work but it was fun to write. ^^ Like my cover image? XD I had to draw that, even though that wasn't exactly how it happened... hee~**

**It wasn't too funny but I could still see it happening in an episode. :D I love writing for Gilligan now, hehe.**

**I have 2 other fics I'm thinking of doing in this fandom, including rewriting my first attempt at a fanfiction for Gilligan's Island (Called "What Lies Underneath", and it's a bit creepy) and doing another oneshot called "Gilligan's Novel Idea". Both have some written on them.**

**Please review. :D I like feedback.**


End file.
